Moonlight cub
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot. Kiara and Kovu are expecting their first cub but it seems that this newborn has a surprise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Lion king, or lion guard. The rights to them belong to their owners and NOT ME.**

 **Moonlight cub**

* * *

The skies were coloured a dark blue hue with a slight tint of pink, the stars were twinkling softly as sunset gave way for dusk.

The pride lands had been thriving ever since Kovu and Kiara took to the throne like ducks to water and the circle of life was in perfect balance as the great kings of the past seemed to approve quite strongly of the ex-heir of Scar.

Kovu wasn't quite sure if he would be cut out to rule because he wanted to be a good king...just like Simba was a grand king and he was very thankful that he had Simba's assistance and reassurance that everything would be just fine, that he would get the hang of being a ruler eventually. Alas his anxiety only skyrocketed when it was discovered that Kiara was with cub.

His cubs.

Being a king was one thing but being a father was a different matter entirely.

The younger adult lion couldn't help but feel inadequate for the role since he never had an actual father to teach him how to be good with cubs.

His mother had shown a certain degree of love to him, his sister Vitani and older brother Nuka but he knew that the lioness only showed them that kind of parental love when they had been obedient or had done well in taking part in whatever plans she had when it came to usurping the throne and taking over the pride lands. When it came to how Scar had treated him when he was younger all that happened, really, was that had been hand-picked by Scar to follow in his paw prints.

In the end it seemed that he was raised by cruel and deranged lions —he was a good cub to come from bad origins.

Anyway it seemed that Kiara had gone into labour and Kovu was panicking out of his mind as a result and, to try and calm his son-in-law's nerves, Simba had decided to take the anxious younger lion out for a stroll while Rafiki, Nala, Vitani and the other lionesses stayed behind at Pride rock to help out with the cubbing.

Simba and Kovu cantered through the plains, the tall grass of the savannah brushing against their legs as they walked at a lesuirely pace. The latter had his head bowed low and his deep green eyes were overflowing with concern and worry for his mate, he was worried. His mate was carrying his cub during this difficult time, and he didn't know if she would be alright afterwards. His heart truly ached for Kiara.

Simba shared his sentiments exactly because his daughter was in labour but he was handling it much better then Kovu was.

"I hope that she's alright..." The dark brown-furred lion sighed, wishing he had opposable thumbs so he could rip the hair right off his mane.

Simba smiled at his daughter's mate in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, "Cub birth is a slow process. These things take time."

Kovu simply kept his gaze glued to the ground below, refusing to meet the older lion in the eye.

Simba couldn't hold back a sigh born from nostalgia as he recollected the night when he was in the exact same position. He could vividly remember how terrified he was since he didn't know whether he would be a good parent like his father was before him —after all, Simba's father died when Simba himself was still a cub...when Scar had sent him hurtling to his doom as he fell into a crowd of stampeding wildebeests. He could imagine that Kovu was worried and, if he were to be completely honest, he was too since his precious daughter was going through a hard time.

"Simba, I don't think I can do this. I never had a father, maybe except for Scar, to teach me anything about being able to raise cubs!"

Simba stayed silent for a few moments as he contemplated on what he should say to ease Kovu's fears; the older lion with the greying red mane shook his head and sighed softly, but a small smile curled on his muzzle. He tried to smooth the concern from his voice and sound both reassuring and encouraging.

"I had those same doubts the night Kiara was born and they became smaller when Nala had Kion, but I looked deep inside myself and decided to just find my best qualities and use them to be the best father I could be..." He paused for a second, "...and besides, my daughter has always been a very strong and stubborn lioness. She'll be fine."

Kovu stopped in his tracks and turned to face the wise king, glancing over his left shoulder with his dark olive green eyes overflowing with thoughtfulness whilst he processed what Simba had just told him. That sounded like good advice even if it did sound awfully cheesy and cliché but he still was a little bit unsure and reluctant.

Simba's smile weakened a bit as he looked down for a brief moment.

"I can't lie and say that you _won't_ make mistakes but the fact that you recognise those faults of yours will prove invaluable."

Now it was Kovu's turn to wear a smile as he nodded gratefully at his wise father-in-law. He supposed that he understood what Simba was telling him and his nerves had been slightly quelled, but there was still that lingering fear that something would go wrong or something catastrophic would transpire.

However, as he opened his mouth to say something to reply, a loud sound interrupted him.

He froze when he heard the distant sounds of painful roaring, his eyes widening with panic. The second he heard that ear-splitting roar of agony, he felt his heart make a downward plummet from his chest and into his stomach. His anxiety bulked tenfold as he recognised that roar all too well.

"KIARA!" He exclaimed with sheer panic as his paws started to move before his mind had the chance to command them to.

Simba's own mind had barely managed to comprehend what was going on until he recognised Kiara's roars of agony and he, too, started to break into a run through the tall yellowish blades of grass but he couldn't even try to match with his son-in-law's speed because old age was starting to affect him by making the joints of his legs and paws ache. He found it frustrating but he decided to simply go and go at his own pace, albeit do it in a haste lest he missed the birth of his grandcub or cubs.

He didn't get far when Zazu flew up to him, a look of excitement was definitely apparent on the major-domos beak. He flapped his vibrant blue wings energetically to not only keep him airborne but to also put an emphasis on how happy he was for the occasion.

"Simba! She's here, the new princess is here!"

Simba didn't need to be told twice as he couldn't wait to see his grandcub. The former king hastened in his steps ever so slightly with Zazu following close behind him; he would he gone faster but since he was getting older and, at his age, it was a better idea to be careful when it came to doing strenuous activities.

* * *

Kovu ran like he'd never ran before, the Pridelands were just as silent as most of the creatures that had inhabited the tall grass had turned in for the night —except for the nocturnal creatures, they were either out hunting out of sight from the lion's tunnel vision or just decided to stay in their respective homes, and regardless, the lion ran as fast as he could to get to Pride rock.

Thankfully it didn't take him long until he actually had it in his sights, he felt his heart gallop at the same speed as his paws when he reached it. The newly-crowned king quickly climbed up the side slope of the large rock formation that led up towards the main entryway that also acted as a den and a means to house the entire monarch.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realised that all was quiet, except for the occasional hushed murmur here and there. He supposed it was simple lioness talk.

But the lion with the scarred eye paused and thought for several moments. He wanted nothing more than to go in to meet his cub but his legs refused to budge, a huge lump formed in his throat to prevent himself from swallowing and he felt as though gravity was trying to force itself down and squeeze him to cause some sort of anxiety-induced paralysis.

He was frozen until his sister made an appearance.

Vitani sauntered out of the entrance of the den to meet her brother, a wry spread across her muzzle contrasting with her gentle gaze. It was as she passed the lion that the former outsider lioness gave him a supportive nudge with her shoulder. "Go in there, Kovu, she's a beauty..."

Kovu smirked back at his sister as she left to give him and his mate some time alone and then it hit him. The cub was a girl...he and Kiara had a daughter! He had to wonder if she would take more after him or if she took more after her mother, what did she look like, what kind of queen would she grow up to become? His heart leapt in his chest at the prospect.

He was about to step in to find out again when a voice from behind him called out.

"Glad I made it in time!"

Kovu paused for the second time tonight as he spun on his paws to look behind him to see the owner of the voice and he couldn't hold back a smile at who he saw; stood behind him was a familiar robust, tawny yellow-furred lion whom had a crimson red mane with a fiery wild tuft sticking out the to which matched the tip of his tail. This lion also had a paw-print-shaped mark on the upper shoulder of his right foreleg. He still retained some spots on his hind legs from cubhood and his brown/golden yellow eyes were striking.

Kovu exclaimed with surprise to see his brother-in-law, "Kion! I thought you and the rest of the lion guard were trying to settle a dispute between the boarders of the Pridelands!?"

Kion nodded his head as a smile pulled the corners of his lips upwards to create a warm smirk on his muzzle. "You honestly think that I'd not come to the birth of my future niece or nephew?" He scoffed "Msiwe na ujinga!" Then the younger lion let out a hollow sigh. "I left the rest of the guard to sort out everything else."

Kovu couldn't bring himself to say anything more and just weakly smiled at Kion.

The younger lion gave a slight point of his head, gesturing to his brother-in-law.

"Go in there, I'll give you some privacy."

Without saying another word, Kion turned around and walked away.

It was after he left that Kovu turned on his paws and looked at the deep, dark entrance of the Pride rock den and he felt his dark brown fur start to stand on end as if someone had pulsated some electricity through his body.

He hesitantly made a slow approach into the den with his posture sinking a bit. He had a bit of trouble seeing much at first due to how dark it was in the den and he had to blink a few times so his eyes would adjust properly to the near-pitch black-setting, but when he was able to see through the dark he was greeted by the most heart-warming smile that came from Kiara herself as she saw him enter.

Both Makini and Rafiki were overseeing the birth and Nala, Simba's mate and Kiara's mother, coached her and supported her through the lengthy process of continuing the great Circle of life. Her cubhood friends, Tifu and Zuri, were also by Kiara's side to try and offer their support but had got up and just started to evacuate from the den to allow some privacy for their king and queen. Nala gave her oldest cub a nuzzle of affection and a murmur of "Congratulations" before she got to her legs, which were shaking from old age, and started to slowly slink out of the den along with Tifu and Zuri and the younger lioness duo couldn't contain their own bright smiles as the three lionesses passed Kovu by and left.

Of course, Rafiki and Makini had to stay behind a bit longer to check whether Kiara and her cub were truly alright after such a strenuous activity.

Once the den was mostly clear, Kovu cautiously stepped into the den.

It was quite dark, except for the small sheen of moonlight beaming in through the entrance behind him as he crept up towards his mate and he could feel his heart quickening with each step he took towards her. Kiara wore an exhausted smile as she silently beckoned him towards both her and their new cub, she looked so tired but so ecstatic as well as she looked up at him.

The dark brown-furred lion with the black mane swallowed a marble-sized lump that formed in his throat to try and rid himself of his anxiety as he crept up to Kiara and finally found the nerve as he glanced down at the little furball curled in her front paws. The first thing he had noticed was that the cub didn't have neither his or Kiara's coat, she had pure white fur covering her teeny tiny body; even though the den was dark, the king could make this out clear as crystal.

Kovu was stunned.

A white cub!?

As far as he'd known, a white lion was unheard of!

The king of the Pridelands had almost keeled over as his mind tried to process this information. He was so stunned that not only could he not take his eyes off of the cub but he almost didn't hear Rafiki speak in almost an explanatory fashion, his right ear twitched slightly as the old mandrill started to speak.

"A white lion is exceedingly rare but not unheard of, I believe that they are born when the kings of the past bless them with remarkable power, thus it has been said in lore that white lion cubs are very special."

Kovu still couldn't keep his eyes off of this tiny cub curled in Kiara's paws and he didn't know how to feel at first. What should he make of this? He wasn't sure. This was the case until the newborn cub mewed delicately as she leaned up and blindly gave his nose the tiniest lick of affection and all confusion about the cub's strange fur colour had instantly dissipated in his mind as a sincere, genuine smile of adoration bloomed on his muzzle.

Kiara smiled back down at the tiny cub and started to lick its little head, earning a few more squeaks from her. Ever since she first lay her eyes on the newly-born cub she felt her heart swell with this adoration that she had never felt towards any other living thing. Bright crimson irises shimmered with love as she craned her neck downwards and lovingly nuzzled her little cub's head.

"Oh, Kiara..." Kovu purred as he leaned forwards and snuggled his head against hers, the lioness smiled a bit when she felt the warmth of his pelt next to hers as he resumed gazing down upon the newborn cub with loving dark green eyes. "She really is beautiful..."

Kiara sighed tiredly as she concurred, "Yes...yes she is."

Kovu wordlessly sunk down to lay on his stomach as the two new parents took in the sight of their sweet little princess. She looked so small with her fluffy white coat, her pudgy little cub face, silvery gray spots covering her forehead and all four of her paws, and she even had one last unique feature that shocked both parents; when she opened her eyes, it was revealed that the iris of her left eye was a fiery red (like Kiara and Simba's eyes) and the pupil of the right eye was a dark olive green (like Kovu's eyes) and both eyes had pale yellow whites.

It made the precious, tiny lioness even more special as far as the new parents were concerned.

However —little did they know— Simba had finally caught up and had decided to take a cursory peak into the den along with Nala, Vitani, Tifu, Zuri, Kion, Zazu and even a blubbering Timon and Pumbaa. They all peered in and decided to be silent as to not announce their presence to the new rulers of the Pride lands as they peaked in and observed the new family.

"So what are you going to name her? We need to start making preparations for this little ones presentation!" Makini asked in a jolly tone of voice.

Kiara and Kovu each exchanged surprised glances. If they were to be perfectly honest with themselves a name hadn't really come to mind, of course names were tossed about but neither of the two monarchs had decided on a singular name. They had ultimately decided to choose a name when they first saw their cubs face. The dark lion and peach-furred lioness glanced back down at their little bundle of joy and names simultaneously bounced around in each of their heads.

A long silence passed between them and it was painstakingly long.

Thankfully it didn't take too much longer until Kiara opened her mouth and came up with a suggestion.

"How about Johari? It means something of value,"

Kovu pondered hard on that name as he looked down at the white-pelted cub laying in his beautiful mate's paws, he mentally let the name roll along inside his mind. He had to admit that it seemed like a good fit for such a sweet little lion cub and she was certainly special and unique, some would even say very valuable because of how rare she was.

He finally managed a nod as he leaned down and purred softly, nuzzling the tiny frail cub with as much affection and gentleness as he could put into a nuzzle like this. He could feel his heart beating softly in his chest as he closed his eyes and inhaled his daughter's scent.

"Johari...I like it."

Kovu and Kiara raised their heads in unison to glance over at the entrance where they quickly spotted Simba and the others spying on them, catching the older lion's cringe as he cautiously meandered into the den after he seemed to realise that he'd blown his cover by making that comment. The look of embarrassment was palpable on the old king's muzzle as he wore the worlds most humiliated grins. Kiara giggled softly, albeit weakly, as she welcomed the older lion into the den. There was a warm note in her voice as she and her mate observed the older lion cautiously approaching.

"Come in, father. Johari would like to meet you."

Simba was more then happy to lay just opposite his daughter as he carefully held the little white lion cub in his front paws. He felt delighted to meet his grand cub and he couldn't help but shower her with utmost affection, with Nala right next to him.

It was after getting the queens permission that everybody happily followed his lead and filed into the den to welcome their newest member of the Pride.

Johari.

A white lion.

Certainly, she was precious and quite a rarity as far as colour was concerned but nobody really cared much because she was a part of the Pride now and if anyone were to harm a single hair on her dazzling fur coat then they would have the whole pride of Pride rock to deal with. She was going to be so loved.

Rafiki was going to waste no time in preparing for the presentation of the new princess especially as she was going to be shared with the rest of the land.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's a new Lion king one-shot of my version of Kovu and Kiara's cub, a little white lion. I thought it would be a nice idea since White lions weren't mentioned in the movies or anything (or as far as I'm aware anyway) and this is the result of that idea.**

 **This is my very first Lion king story!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.**

 **Please review and fave!**

 **Happy Father's Day!**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
